The Heart and Mind
by Tempra1
Summary: John Watson has gone missing without a trace; presumed dead. However Sherlock won't accept it, and with his childish manner, he wont let anything stop him until he finds his partner and friend.  Inspired from Series Two Trailers.
1. Chapter 1

"John! Could you..."

Sherlock stoped in his tracks, the glare from his laptop flicker with bits of research involving his current investigation. Weather maps. Traffic maps. Underground train details. Split screen. However he realised he was alone. Once again.

Solemnly he rose from his chair to collect a pen from the other end of the room.

"_This is all your fault, Sherlock!"John cried. Rain poured, drowning the pair and the limb body in John's arms. "You could have done something, but-"_

"_But what John! Tell me, finish the sentence!"_

"_But you let your selfish needs get in the way Sherlock!"_

Echoes.

That's all Sherlock had left of John Watson. A man of sense and heart. A capable man beyond the ability of Sherlock; and it was only now that Sherlock could admit it, only when he was gone forever.

Knock, Knock.

"Please, not now Ms. Hudson, I'm busy!"

"Sherlock," she exclaimed entering the dark room, lengthening the 'r' as she does, which beyond the pathological reasons that she did, Sherlock found it comforting. "We both know that is not true."

"Ms. Hudson please, I'm not in the mood-"

"I think you will be"

"Nothing could possibly interest me now." That was quite clear, as Sherlock had not changed outfit, only for showers in which he emotionally could confide in himself, Sherlock hadn't changed out of his pyjamas for little under a month now. His long black jacket and scarf remain on their hook, and his shirts hung dry in the lauder, however Sherlock could only find comfort in his duvet, reminiscing on how terribly wrong he was.

"It's about John." At the mention of his name Sherlock's eyes glistened with hope and he raised his eyebrows in joy as Ms. Hudson turned on the television behind Sherlock. It was quite a tremendous venture for Ms. Hudson to reach the T.V. from the doorway, a month without his other half did not agree with Sherlock or his inability to clean up after himself.

Sherlock hopped up onto the sitting chair, like a eager child. The news flickered about with useless trivial matters until the anchor presented:

"A lead has been found in the search for missing person; Dr John Watson. Dr Watson went missing from his London residence on the 12th of March, some 4 weeks ago. Little is known about what has happened to him, however police are not ruling out murder."

The screen changed to Detective Lestrade; standing in the near from Scotland Yard, microphones everywhere under his nose, picking up his drone-like voice:"Personal Belongings of Dr. Watson have been found in a bin at Waterloo station. If anyone saw Dr. Watson on the 12th of march in that vicinity we urge you to call the missing persons hotline, and we remind you that you that you can remain anonymous."

Sherlock remained broken. The location of his belonging had not been news to him. Normally, Sherlock would bounce up excitedly to rush to see his "favourite" policeman to sift through the evidence, but John's absence had taken that away from him. Yet he stood up with confidence and proceeded to the door, wearing his fake smile and dressed in his false happy attitude.

"Sherlock," started Ms. Hudson. Sherlock turned on the spot. She looked him up and down, as Sherlock looked down on himself. "I think clothes would be a good start."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Harriet." John's voice was deep and emotional. It had been a long time since he had come in contact with his sister._

_John and Harriet's relationship had never been complete. For a brother and sister; she didn't tell him anything, he didn't trust her. Their childhood was coarse, their age difference so close yet none of each of their friend or family could think of siblings so distant. Yet they did still love each other. John's compassion echoed in this anger and arguments with his older sister and hers through small gestures of protection. Neither can remember the last each said thank-you, or expressed admiration to one another._

_Even though each Watson was renowned for their sense of heart and care, no one knew why they could not love each other._

_As Harriet stepped out of the London cab, the Watsons visual inheritance was evident to Sherlock. Harriet's features were a little more feminine, pouted lips, large, diagonal eyes, and all contrasted her brother's masculine. Cliché enough was the sibling's eyes, as both shared the dull, lifeless colour._

_"John." Her voice was hollow, worn, tired. John was surprised of the lack of coolness in her voice he was so used to._

_Sherlock opened his mouth to begin has deduction on Harriet, but was interrupted by johns plea of showing his sister upstairs, as he proceeded to receive Harriet's luggage from the cab._

_"18 months?" asked Sherlock, finding similarity of conversation when he first met John._

_"A year and four months" she replied, shockingly calm to Sherlock, who then stop suddenly to retort. "John warned me, ' The Science of Deduction', a man who can tell you your life story within minutes of shaking your hand. He admires you, you know."__  
><em>

_"But you-"__  
><em>

_"Don't talk, communicate, yeah, I called him last Christmas. You may not believe it, but I care for my little brother, and I won't see him hurt again." Harriet kept her silence, glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock understood the threat, and decided the correct amount of physical and mental distance he was going to keep from his roommate's sister._


End file.
